Masks
by carnivalparade
Summary: AkuNami AkuRoku


_Three hundred and… seventy six. Mostly women trying to get the most out of the men. Three hundred and seventy six guests, counting myself. Three hundred and seventy six masks, counting my own._

Axel's eyes skimmed through the masses of people wondering why he had let himself attend the soirée. Demyx had, earlier in the week, cordially invited him to yet another one of his masquerade parties. And, like every other invitation Demyx threw his way, Axel accepted with little hesitation. Besides… everyone came to Demyx's parties.

"Why do you insist on standing here alone when there is a party going on?"

"I do not see the point in these _parties_ Demyx," Axel spoke the word 'parties' so insipidly the sound almost disgusted Demyx.

"They're merely for fun. Go make some friends, meet new people."

"I know everyone here," Axel shifted against the wall he had been leaning against. "All three hundred and seventy six.

"Seventy _seven_," Demyx insisted, his attention to the young girl at his side decked in black and white. "You don't know _this_ one. I assure you."

Axel looked the girl up and down a few time. She had quite a small, frail figure. The high neck line of her dress suggested a cover up for the lack of breasts. She had hair of gold, but was nothing much to the Redhead. Nothing made her stand out among the many other girls he had danced with that night. Nothing aside from her eyes. A mysterious ocean-blue colour that he found himself quite attracted to. Her dark mask adorned with delicate white feathers rimmed her eyes with shining silver accents.

"Axel, this is Naminé."

"Nice to meet you," Naminé nodded slightly, offering her hand.

"Likewise, miss," Axel took her hand kissing it gently, her eyes never leaving his.

"Great! Axel, have fun! I expect you to be nice to her. Don't leave her or I'll be mad!"

_Anything but that,_ Axel thought to himself, rolling his eyes. Bringing his attention back to Naminé, he smiled, "care to dance?"

"Gladly."

He held her hand delicately, leading her to the ballroom dance floor. Turning to face her, Axel placed his free hand on Naminé's waist.

"I see you're quite popular," Naminé spoke softly referring to the girls who were watching them enviously.

"Just ignore them."

"I was planning to."

The two continued speaking softly throughout their dance.

"So how do you know Demyx?"

"From childhood. Old friends, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Well, rather we picked on each other than played with each other."

Axel laughed lightly, "Sounds like him and Roxas."

Naminé twitched, tensing slightly.

"Is… something wrong?"

"No… its nothing."

"Na-"

Naminé pulled away from Axel, clapping as the song ended. Axel looked at her skeptically, clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

"I'll be here for a while," Naminé took Axel's hand again as the music started again. "Will you take me somewhere? Show me around?"

"If you would like me to, Axel spoke looking over Naminé's shoulder.

"You're looking for something?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm not," Axel spoke, still a little distracted.

"Axel…" Naminé halted her feet, drawing Axel's full attention.

"Naminé?"

"Come," still holding Axel's hand, Naminé led him through the many dancing pairs on masks on the ballroom dance floor. She held Axel's hand tight as she walked to a hallway far from the party where even the loud music sounded muffled like an incoherent whisper. She stopped, her back facing Axel. He thought she looked a little tense, but kept quiet and said nothing until Naminé's shoulder trembled slightly as if she were crying.

"Naminé… I'm sorry, did I say something? Was it Roxas?"

At once, she released his hand and spun on her delicate black heels, the white ribbons and lace of her dress swaying quickly. Her eyes were clam, but tears still made their way down her cheeks from under her mask.

"What is he to you Axel?"

"What?"

"Roxas… what is he to you?"

Suddenly feeling very awkward and out of place, Axel bit his lip, looking away from Naminé, "um- I don't know. He's my best friend."

"I see… so that's it..."

"Naminé, what are you-?"

"Naminé grabbed Axel's blouse with her small gloved hands, pulling him to her eye level, "that's it?"

"Well, yeah, I mean-"

Jerking on his clothes a second time, Naminé closed the small gap between them, pressing her lips over Axel's a little violently.

Axel's first thought was that Naminé was surly mad, but… he did nothing to stop the kiss from happening or deepening, nor did he hesitate for an instant. Something about Naminé was too familiar. He was sure it was her eyes. Axel stared into her cerulean eyes as she kissed him passionately. _Something about her…_

Quickly, Axel untied the lacy ribbons holding Naminé's mask in place. The beautiful piece of plastic landed noiselessly on the floor as Naminé pulled away, turning her head away quickly.

"You… will never love me… will you?"

"Naminé I… am in love with someone else."

His words struck Naminé hard. She turned to him with tears pouring from her once-perfectly-lined eyes, "why Axel? Why can I never be good enough for you?"

Immediately, Axel felt the weight of guilt in his heart. Her face was beautiful and youthful. Her soft lips glistened with the light pink gloss she wore. Her eyes were lined with dark liner and a powdery silver shadow, which accented and highlighted her stunning blue eyes, filled with tears. Axel's own green eyes widened under his scarlet mask. His shoulders slumped.

"Roxas…"

"I'll never… I'll never be good enough…" Roxas spoke through hiccups, lowering his hear.

Axel took a single step closer to Roxas, taking his time.

"No! Go away!" Roxas spoke viciously, quickly stepping back, tripping in the heels he was wearing.

"Roxas!" rushing forward, Axel caught the blond around the waist.

"Axel pushed at Axel's chest vainly, "let me go! I hate you! I! Hate! You!"

"Well that's a damn shame," Axel used his free hand to pull off the blonde wig, reveling the boy's true soft golden tresses. "Because," Axel placed his free hand under Roxas's chin, forcing him to look at him.

Arrogantly, Roxas, knowing he couldn't pull his head away, glanced away, not returning the eye contact.

_Tsk. Stubborn kid,_ "I love _you._ Roxas."

Immediately, sapphire met emerald.

"You… what?"

"I love you."

"But-I… I love you too!" Roxas cried hard into Axel's chest.

Axel wrapped both arms around the boy, "I'm glad… but…"

Roxas looked up to Axel.

"Why?" Axel asked referring to Roxas's 'alter-ego,' Naminé.

Looking down, Roxas spoke, a little embarrassed, "I thought that you might like me if I was a girl…"

Axel was quiet for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"What? Don't laugh! It's not funny! Demyx said it was a good idea! You're so mean!"

"Ha! I'm s-sorry! Pfft! You listened to Demyx? Ahhh! Whose dress is that?"

"Mine," Roxas said seriously and quite matter-of-factly which, of course, only made Axel laugh even harder.

"Don't laugh! It was expensive!"

"And the shoes and the wig?"

"Mine…"

"Pfft! Oh God, Roxas, what the hell?"

"Don't laugh! It was expensive!" Roxas protested

Axel was obviously getting a huge kick out the situation. It seemed as though with every word Roxas used in an attempt of his defense, made the Redhead laugh harder, "and your make up?"

"I did it…"

"Haha! Aw it's so cute, Roxy," Axel teased, a few kinky and somewhat sexual thought flashing quickly through his head. "If were to tell me yesterday that my best friend was a cross-dresser, there's no way in hell I'd have believed you!"

"Whatever… how did you know it was me?"

"Oh, come on, you're the biggest cry-baby in the world! You think I wouldn't realize it?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Are too."

"I hate you," Roxas pouted.

"No you don't. Fine, you wanna know?"

Roxas nodded slowly.

"It was your eyes."

"My eyes. Right. You cliché."

"Tsk. You're eyes are what I fell in love with from the start. Their innocence and curiosity; determination and courage, your _soul_ Roxas."

"Geez, someone's a poet."

"Sh-shut up!"

"I think its sweet," Roxas tip-toed, placing a small kiss over Axel's lips. "I love you."


End file.
